


Hatched: Baby McDanno

by Calacious



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Angst -- it's Steve, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mork & Mindy inspired, Papa!Steve, Visitation from beyond the grave, mama!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny and Steve come home to find an egg the size of one of those motorized cars that kids from wealthy families can be seen riding around in sitting on their front porch, Steve has a feeling that their lives are about to change drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks amnesty challenge - egg was the prompt I chose - and inspired, once again, by a "Mork & Mindy" episode, in which Johnathan Winters plays the part of Mork and Mindy's son; it's entitled, "Mama Mork, Papa Mindy". 
> 
> I am working on something else for the "Multiple Universe/s Shall be His Oyster/s" but here's this in the meantime. Please forgive my errors.

The egg appeared on their doorstep out of nowhere, and might have been sitting there for days before they actually found it, because they'd had a tough case that had kept them away from home for a couple of days.

It was larger than an average egg. Larger than a double large egg. Actually, it was as big as one of those small toy cars that kids who had parents with a lot of money rode around in.

Unsure what to do with it, Danny and Steve had, after making sure that it wasn't ticking, or giving off some sort of radiation, taken it into the house, and secured it in a corner of the living room. Danny - purely to keep the thing under wraps, until they could have Dr. Max Bergman come in and inspect it a little more thoroughly - placed a blue blanket over the thing, and patted it.

Every once in awhile, Danny's attention was drawn over to the egg. He tried to shake off the feeling that the egg was watching him and Steve as they sat on the couch, indulging in a couple of beers and a game that they'd DVR'd.

"Sooner we have Max take a look at that thing, the better," Danny said, waving his beer in the general direction of the egg. He went to take a sip of the beer, but thought better of it, and placed it on the coffee table instead.

An overwhelming urge to go over and check on the egg had Danny moving before his mind actually registered the movement. Steve reached for him, alarmed, but Danny shrugged off Steve's restraining hand and knelt beside the egg, wrapping his arms around it, and pressing his ear up against it to listen.

Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump

The egg was beating out a rhythm like a heartbeat, and, instead of reacting in fear, or at least concern, Danny was fascinated, and, smiling, he reached a hand out toward Steve, beckoning his husband nearer.

"Listen," Danny whispered, grinning like a loon.

He pulled Steve down beside him, and held his breath as Steve, frowning, pressed his ear to the egg and listened through several tha-thumps.

"It's got a heartbeat," Danny said.

Giving Danny a concerned look, Steve nodded slowly. "Uh, Danny, we might want to..."

Steve was cut off by a hand over his mouth as Danny shushed him. "I think it's sleeping," Danny whispered.

"Oookaay," Steve whispered back, eyes wide. "Let's go back to the couch, and let it sleep, then."

"It's not warm enough," Danny said, sensing the truth of his words as soon as he'd spoken them, and he rushed out of the room, up the stairs, and pulled quilts and blankets from the linen closet before Steve could so much as blink let alone protest the action.

Danny raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and nearly collided with Steve at the bottom. He skirted around his partner, and ensconced the egg in a veritable nest of blankets, sighing in relief once his work was done. He hugged the egg again, and seemed content to sit beside it, half-draped across the egg.

Steve stood watching, a shell-shocked look on his face when Danny turned to smile at him. It was clear, at least to Steve, that something, or someone, had possessed Danny, and Steve wasn't sure what to do.

If the egg was an incendiary device it would have gone off a long time ago, and if it was something radioactive, both Danny and he would have started feeling sick. It would not have inspired one of them to go batshit crazy while the other stood by, watching.

"Uh, Danny, maybe it's time we got some sleep," Steve said, hoping to lure Danny up to their room. Sleep would do them both some good. Hell, maybe this whole egg thing was a dream, and in the morning Steve would wake up, and everything would be back to normal.

"I think I'll sleep down here tonight," Danny said. "Just to, you know, keep him warm."

"Him?" Steve took a step toward Danny, but stopped when Danny motioned for him not to come any closer.

"Yes, him, Steven," Danny said, eyes lighting up with anger. "Go on upstairs. Sleep. I'll look after the egg."

Steve frowned at his partner, and felt a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes against it, and when he opened his eyes, he decided that this was nothing but a dream, and that he would, indeed, go upstairs, and get into bed, and that he would sleep this whole thing off, wake in the morning and find Danny lying beside him. Maybe there'd be an egg in bed with them, because crazy dreams like this, inspired by several sleepless nights in a row, and no-doze pills, and non-stop cups of black coffee, had some grounding in reality, right?

"Alright," Steve said, mostly to himself.

He walked over to Danny, dropped a kiss on his lover's head, and then, as though on autopilot, headed up the stairs. He practically fell into bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow, though, in his distorted dreams, and in the distorted reality that Steve found himself in, Steve was already asleep before he'd gone upstairs, before he and Danny had found the egg on the doorstep, before they'd left the office that night.

Steve's sleep was filled with disjointed scenes and images, some from the case that had kept him and Danny away from home, and some that were clearly alien in nature. In one scene, a catlike creature spoke to Steve and Danny in a voice that sounded an awful lot like Steve's dad's.

_"Take good care of the gift," the catlike creature said. Its eyes were a dark, liquid pool of black. "It is from our people to yours, and contains essence from the both of you. Fine warriors that our people admire. Remember this."_

It was unsettling, yet Steve did not wake, and another image from their case took over, dispelling that of the catlike being with his father's voice, and leaving Steve tossing and turning until morning. The sun woke him, its bright tendrils creeping across the bedroom floor and the bed.

Steve reached for Danny, and when he could not feel his partner, he sat up so abruptly that he fell out of bed. "Danny?"

The sound of cracking rent the air, and Steve's heart hammered in his chest. Danny's voice, caught in some kind of strangled sounding cry, reached his ears as Steve plummeted down the stairs, practically flying over them in his haste to get to his partner.

Heart in his throat, and gasping at whole lungfuls of air, Steve stopped, stunned when he reached the living room, unable to believe his eyes. Danny sat in the corner of the room, a goofy looking smile on his face, eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. In his arms, he held what appeared to be a baby swaddled in the worn tee-shirt that Danny had been wearing the night before.

Steve was carried forward on nerveless feet, heart pounding so loudly in his ears that he could not hear anything else. He blinked, trying to make sense of what it was that he was seeing, what Danny was cradling so carefully to his chest.

The haunting strains of his father's voice came to him as he knelt beside his partner and the squirming bundle that Danny cradled to his chest: _"Take good care of the gift. It is from our people to yours, and contains essence from the both of you. Fine warriors that our people admire. Remember this."_

The baby looked older than a newborn, more aware somehow of the world around him, and he reached out a chubby fist toward Steve's face, gurgling. His little feet were kicking, and, after a few moments of watching the little boy, it was clear to Steve that the baby - his and Danny's if his dream was to be believed - was babbling at him, his little fists moving as he burbled.

"He's got your eyes," Danny said in a voice that was more singsong than anything else. "And your ninja-like grip."

Steve swallowed as he allowed one of the baby's fists to connect with a finger, and he smiled when the little baby proved Danny right by taking hold of his finger, and gripping it tightly. "He's inherited your babble," Steve said, his voice whisper soft.

Though unprepared for the light punch that Danny gave him for his words, it wasn't completely unexpected, and Steve chuckled.

"Hey," Danny said. "I'll have you know that, in addition to having a refined vocabulary, he's got my nose, and your chin, and..."

"And your hair," Steve said, marveling at the blonde ringlets that covered the baby boy's head. They were silky to the touch, and made him look angelic, though the little bubbles of spittle that accompanied his nonsensical babbling quickly dispelled that image.

"He really is a perfect mix of the both of us," Danny said in a voice filled with awe. "Just like the-"

"Cat, with my dad's voice, said," Steve finished, his voice soft in deference to the baby that was still gripping his finger like a vise.

"Cat?" Danny frowned, and shook his head. "Only you could interpret our otherworldly visitor as a cat."

"And what's the supposed to mean?" Steve asked, though in a voice that came out sounding far less irked than it did like he was cooing happily.

Danny shook his head, a besotted look on his face as he regarded Steve and their baby (Steve no longer doubted that the little boy was theirs; he could feel his father's presence, hovering nearby).

"Nevermind, babe," Danny said, holding the baby out for Steve, and not letting go until he was safely ensconced in Steve's arms. "What do you think we should call him?"

Heart thudding in his chest, Steve tore his eyes away from the baby for a moment to stare into Danny's eyes, wondering at the love that he saw reflected there. It never ceased to amaze him how much Danny seemed to love him, and how much he loved Danny in return. It was as terrifying as it was life-affirming, and now Steve could feel his love shifting just a little, to include not only Danny, Grace, and Charlie, but also this little miracle, come straight from the heavens, or some other universe, holding his finger and talking to him in babbles that, in time, Steve knew would rival Danny's rants.

"How about, John, or Matthew?" Steve asked, feeling a ghostly hand on his shoulder, squeezing. He held his breath, and sighed in relief when Danny nodded.

"John Matthew Williams-McGarrett, or McGarrett-Williams?" Danny asked. He was blinking tears from his eyes, his hand resting on the baby's chest.

"How about we officially change our last name to McDanno?" Steve asked, sparking laughter in his partner, and a shake of the head, the spilling of a happy tear down Danny's cheek.

"McDanno," Danny said, shaking his head. "How the hell did you come up with a name like that?"

"C'mon, Danno, it's the perfect blend of our names," Steve said, shrugging, wiggling his finger within John Matthew's iron grip. "Besides, I overheard Kono mention it to Chin in passing the other day. Something about how it's what people have been calling us behind our backs for years now."

"McDanno," Danny repeated with a snort, but he didn't protest, and he bent down to nuzzle their little boy's hair.

There would be blood, and paternity, tests in their near future - discreet, of course - but Steve did not foresee any problems in validating that this little boy was both his and Danny's in DNA.

They'd need to come up with a story that was a little less farfetched than finding an egg from another planet on their front doorstep. A surrogate, maybe even Steve's sister, and a donor's egg. Something told Steve that Mary would be willing to go along with the lie for Steve and Danny, and their little boy.

"I love you," Danny said, and he leaned close, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips, making Steve see stars from a universe that was not their own.

Steve could feel his father slipping away, the whisper of the words - _Love both of them, son, never let them go -_ before it was just him and Danny, and little John Matthew McGarrett-Williams/ Williams-McGarrett/ McDanno.

"I love you, too, Danno," Steve said, resting his forehead against Danny's and enjoying the solid weight, and feel of their son in his arms. "You're the mama," Steve said, never taking his eyes away from Danny's. "And I'm the papa."

Danny chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, Papa Steve, what with the way you went upstairs and crashed while I took care of our little bundle of joy last night, I can see where you might be inclined to think that, but, 'Mork & Mindy' references aside, don't you think that, what with both of being equally masculine -"

"You cried while watching _Finding Dory_ ," Steve reminded his partner, and kissed him when Danny sputtered in indignation, no doubt having a whole slew of words in his arsenal with which to defend his masculinity, and the view that only real men cried when cartoon fish faced human dilemmas. "And that's just one of the many reasons why I love you," Steve said, voice husky.

"Still doesn't make me the mama," Danny said, pouting, though the corners of his lips were quirking slightly upward all the same.

Little John Matthew gurgled, drawing both men's attention to him. Steve had a feeling that their lives were never going to be the same, and oddly enough, he was okay with that, especially with the knowledge that he'd have Danny by his side throughout the rest of it.

 


	2. Sappy Sentimentalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve watches his and Danny's son, and he gets a little sappy. Danny calls him out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this soon after I finished writing what I thought was a one-shot. Apparently the muse is not yet finished with this universe. Thanks to everyone who left a positive comment, and for those who asked for more. Hopefully you enjoy this. It is not nearly as cracky as it should be...Steve is being far too sentimental. He's a Papa. I suppose he's entitled.
> 
> This is crack, even though Steve is super sappy in this particular offering. Please enjoy, and don't overthink everything (if possible). I can provide reasoning for anyone who wants it, though. 
> 
> I do not wish to offend anyone, or confuse anyone. I wish to, hopefully, entertain. 
> 
> Please forgive me my errors. Mahalo.

There are several factors which point toward JM being at least part alien. In addition to having DNA from both Steve and Danny, Max had discovered some 'foreign' DNA which could not be classified by the usual means.

DNA which might account for how quickly little JM grows, and how quickly he seems to master the art of speaking, though Steve has it on very good authority (Danny's Ma) that that aspect of JM's growth might be related to Danny's DNA contribution, as opposed to whatever alien contributed to the makeup of their son. According to Clara, when Danny started speaking, he used full sentences, much like JM.

According to Danny's Ma, JM's propensity to climb trees, which Steve swears started before the little boy could actually walk, comes from Danny as well. Apparently there was a summer when Danny practically lived in the branches of trees. It would be funny were JM not inclined to do the same, and had Steve not spent an entire afternoon searching high and low for the little boy, before finding him sitting on a branch of a tree, legs swinging, a smile of absolute contentment on his face.

Danny thought it was cute until he was treated to the same thing one afternoon. They'd both talked to the little boy, who, at the age of three and a half, seemed to understand at a level he really shouldn't have at that age.

According to Max, the little boy is advanced for his age, and he and Danny ought to be taking advantage of it while they can by teaching him other languages, and enrolling him in different classes of interest, like giving him piano or violin lessons.

He's picking up pidgin and Filipino from the neighborhood kids, sometimes launching into whole speeches, complete with some of the same gestures that Danny uses when he speaks. It's both fascinating, and frustrating. Steve doesn't know if he can keep up with his three and a half year old son. Danny says that it's always that way. Kids supersede their parents.

Steve doubts that there's a tree climbing class out there, or a class that specializes in teaching children how to drive their parents out of their minds with worry. Not that he'd enroll JM in such a class if there was one. The kid needs no help with that. He's an expert at it. Danny assures Steve that every kid, Grace included, comes pre-equipped with the ability to drive their parents mad, though he admits to having hoped that, because they got JM by means that was not natural, their son would somehow be born without that particular trait.

Wishful thinking.

JM's love of the ocean, and everything related to it, borders on obsession, and it's of little consolation to Steve that he seems to take after him in that regard. He's fearless, and laughs when waves that are several times his size crash over him. It nearly gives Danny, and him, heart attacks when he's pulled under by a wave, only to come up several stopped heartbeats later, giggling, and smiling like he was merely riding a roller coaster.

Steve finally understands half of Danny's rants at him, as he watches their son wade out into deep water and tackle waves that are much bigger than he is, laughing and shrugging off his fathers' very real concerns with a nonchalance that borders on arrogance. It doesn't help, even though it should, that the little boy swims like a fish even without webbing, or any of the equipment that Danny tries, in vain, to get him to wear.

Kono's thrilled that he takes to surfing so well, and wants to enroll him in the circuit. Danny is far less thrilled, and Steve steers clear of the whole thing, wanting JM to be able to make that decision for himself when he's older. Like in his thirties, or forties.

JM may talk like he's a teenager at times, but he's still a toddler, and Steve hopes that he's got a long life ahead of him. He can't fathom anything else, and his chest gets tight just thinking about losing JM too soon. Too soon being anytime before Danny and Steve pass on in life.

"It's your fault he's a daredevil." Danny sidles up beside Steve, wraps an arm around his middle and rests his head against Steve's shoulder.

Steve drapes his arm over Danny's shoulders, and is amazed at how well they fit together. Almost like they were made for each other, like little JM was made for them, manufactured by aliens.

"That so?" Steve's eyes are on the little boy in question, making sure that he's safe where he's playing on the beach with Grace and Charlie. Their laughter is carried to Steve and Danny on the breeze coming off the ocean.

Danny nods, and presses a kiss to Steve's bicep. "Completely. He gives me almost heart attacks nearly as often as you do, which is to say, multiple times on a daily basis."

"Almost heart attacks?" Steve questions the odd wording.

"Yes, Steven, 'almost' heart attacks." Danny squeezes Steve's side and sighs. "If they were full blown heart attacks I'd be dead several times over. You'd be standing here with a ghost."

A shudder runs through Steve, and, though Danny's just joking, Steve's breathless thinking about losing Danny. He tightens his hold on Danny, proving to himself that Danny's real.

"Dada, Papa." JM runs to them, wrapping his arms as far around their legs as he can get them, burying his face into Steve's knees.

Danny kneels, dislodging their son's hold on him, knees creaking and popping. Steve pretends not to notice, doesn't want to bring any attention to the fact that both of them are aging, in some ways that are a little less graceful than others.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Danny asks.

He's running a hand over their son's back, assessing for injuries, using the back of his hand on the little boy's forehead to determine if he's got a fever or not. JM always runs a little hot, like Danny.

JM shrugs his shoulders, buries his face further into Steve's knees, nose tickling the hairs on Steve's legs. He takes a deep breath and releases Steve's legs, pushes away to face Danny and wrap his arms around his Dada's neck, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you," he says, and then he turns to Steve, who kneels down beside the two people he loves most in the world (probably multiple worlds). Steve ignores the creaks and pops that his own knees make, the way that his lower back twinges.

"I love you, Papa," JM says, kissing Steve on the cheek and hugging him before he turns away from the both of them and runs back down to the beach to play with his half siblings.

"He's the best of both of us," Danny says, voice husky, eyes filled with love as he watches their son.

"He is, isn't he?" Steve's eyes are locked on Danny, though he can see their kids (Steve feels like Grace and Charlie are his, too) out of the corner of his eye. They look happy, and he knows they're safe. They've got two overprotective fathers looking out for them, and possibly an alien grandparent watching them from who knows where.

"You're being sappy again, aren't you?" Danny pokes him in the chest, and follows his action up with a kiss that leaves Steve's heart racing, and has him, _hmming,_ in agreement before he can take any of it back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were confused: incest is when two people who are closely related have sexual interactions; in vitro fertilization is the process used to impregnate someone using a viable ovum and sperm. If Steve and Danny do decide to go with the story that Mary carried a child for them, they'd have to say that someone else's ovum was used, unless they wish to dive into very ethically grey area and explain how the DNA from an ovum can be extracted, and the DNA from one donor's sperm can be inserted into the ovum, and then the other donor's sperm can be used to inseminate the ovum. It is scientifically possible to do that. Is it ethical? That is debatable.


End file.
